Love and Hate What's the Difference?
by Azn Devil Angel
Summary: Mimi and Matt have always hated each other [supposedly]. So what happens when Mimi comes back to Japan and then later on has to LIVE with him? [mainly mimato, with a bit of taiora and takari][no flames plz]
1. Chapter 1

_**Love and Hate ; What's the Difference?**_

**this is my first story so it might suck. i don't care if u flame or not but please r&r. **

**Disclaimer : ok, let's get this thing over with... I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, so don't come and sue me.**

**I don't like to describe what's happening so there's gonna be a lot of talking in this story. here goes my story...ahem...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey Tai! Wait up, man." Matt yelled.

"Hey! Sup?" Tai asked once Matt had caught up to him and was walking beside him out of school.

"Not much," Matt answered, "watcha doing tonight?"

"I'm gonna gather up all my courage and ask Sora out." Tai replied.

"Finally!" Matt sighed, "I thought you were never gonna ask her. I was beginning to think if the crest of courage was suppose to belong to you."

After 2 minutes, Tai finally responds, "Hey! Are you calling me a chicken or something?"

"Huh? No, of course not. Why would I call you a wimp?" Matt replied sarcastically, but innocently.

"Ya, I guess you're right. Must've been my imagination." Tai commented, without sensing any kind of sarcasm in Matt's voice.

"So when are you gonna ask her out anyway?" Matt questioned.

"I think I'll do it after I win my soccer game."

"How do you know you're gonna win tonight? Not that I'm doubting your skills or anything. And why would you ask her after your game? Why not before or something?"

"Well, first of all, I'm not gonna lose infront of Sora, besides, she's giving me moral support. Do you really think I would make a fool of myself when she's watching me? That's the reason why I'm asker her AFTER I win because I would impress her. Aren't I a genius. It's the perfect plan." Tai beamed happily.

"Uh no, you aren't a genius at all. It probably took you about three days or something for you to come up with that idea." Matt stated.

"How did you know it took me three days to think of that?" Tai asked with a questioning look.

Matt didn't reply and just shook his head in a dissappointing kind of way. 'When will he get brain surgery?' he thought.

"Seeing that I have nothing to do tonight, I think I might come to your game." Matt suddenly said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Tai screamed in disbelief. He didn't want Matt to come because he thinks that Matt's presence will pysche him out somehow.

"Something wrong, dude?" Matt asked, a bit confused at Tai's reaction.

"Yes. You're gonna pysche me out just by being there."

"Well, I don't want to interrupt with your asking Sora out but it would be funny to see you chicken out."

Tai's face turned to an expression of horror.'No, how am I supposed to ask Sora out if I know Matt's gonna be there?' Tai thought, full of panic.

"I was just joking, Tai. Sheesh, didn't you sense at least a little bit of sarcasm in my voice?" Matt said.

Tai relaxed. 'Phew. That was close.' Tai thought. They reached the corner where they had to go their seperate ways home.

'Tai seems deep in thought. Well that's something new. I wonder what he's thinking about. Probably about how he's gonna ask Sora out.' Matt thought. Then, a huge grin spread across his face. If you could have seen it, you could tell he was up to something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so that's it for my first chapter. i know it was short but bear with me. i'll try to make the other chapters longer. i said i'll TRY so i might not necessarily. and my story will have mimato in later chapters. mimi will make her appearance next chapter.**

**please review. ya might hate me but i want at least five reviews so i know if the story is good or not. cause if no one reviews, then that means my fic sucks so i won't continue writing it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. i know i already said that a lot but just review**


	2. Chapter 2

**sigh i got my first flamer and the person was my first reviewer. that's sad. anyways, i replied to some of my reviewers : **

**Xymi Angel Ghost : thanks for the advice but i hate describing. and thanx for letting me know about the anonymous reviewers thing. i never knew about it before u told me**

**Aoi Senshi : thanks for the review and the advice**

**Disclaimer : NO, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON so leave me alone**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 2**_

In New York...

Mimi was just about to get ready for school after waking up to the alarm that she hated. She got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to school. She was doing pretty well in her last year of senior high. She was doing well in all her subjects except math. Mimi was surprised she's in Pure Math 30 even though her marks in math over the last couple years weren't very good. There was only 2 more months of school for her.

After a couple long hours of school, she finally got to go home. 'I think I'm just gonna stay home today. I'm really tired.' Mimi thought.

Mimi drove home in her red SUV. She got out of the car and went into the house.

"I'm home!" Mimi yelled. 'Hmm...no answer. They must still be at work. I'm gonna go take a shower.' She took out her ponytail and let her long brown hair fall behind her. She dyed it bak to the original colour of her hair after she thought that it was just too much pink.

Mimi had a nice hot shower. After she was finished, she heard voices coming from downstairs. She figured her parents were home now.

"You've got to tell Mimi today!" Mimi heard her mom yell. 'Huh? Tell me what?'

Mimi quickly ran down the stairs. "Hey mom. Hi dad."

"Mimi! Good, you're here. Your father and I have something important to tell you." Mrs. Tachikawa said calmly.

"Ok. What is it?" Mimi asked, looking very nervous because she was afraid they were gonna get a divorce.

"We're moving." Mimi's dad said.

Mimi's face calmed down, then she took in what her dad said and her face turned sad. She hated moving but she didn't cry or anything. She was used to her parents telling her that. Then she asked, "Where to?"

"Back to Japan." Mr. Tachikawa replied.

Mimi's fave lit up. "Japan?!?!?! Are you serious? Oh my god, I'm so excited. I've got to call Sora right now." Mimi headed towards the phone and started dialing Sora's number.

"Well, she took that better than we thought." Mrs. Tachikawa stated.

"Yup." Mr. Tachikawa agreed.

Mimi was waiting for Sora to pick up the phone. 'Hurry up Sora. Pick up the damn phone.' She waited for about two minutes and nobody picked up the phone, there wasn't even an answering machine. Then, she hung up.

"MIMI!" Mrs. Tachikawa yelled.

"What, mom?"

"We forgot to tell you that we're leaving tonight. Your father wanted to go back on Friday but his boss said it was urgent and it would be better if he left immediately. So, pack your stuff now. I think we're taking the 11:00p.m. flight, so, you have about six hours to pack. Knowing you, this would be a hard task so start packing now."

"Ok mom." Mimi replied. She went upstairs ans started packing her things. 'SHIT! How am I gonna pack everything in six hours.' Mimi started packing her things quickly, very quickly. A little later, her mom came to help Mimi since she was already done packing her own stuff. Her mom left after about four and a half hours later.

After one more hour, Mimi was finally done packing. 'Done! And with time to spare. This should be in the world records.'

"Mimi, we're leaving for the airport now. Hurry up." Mimi heard her mom tell her

Mimi dragged her belongings downstairs. She had to take a total of three trips to bring all her stuff downstairs. She had a total of six bags of luggage. Her parents put their luggage in their car while Mimi put her luggage in her own car. They were gonna have the cars transported to Japan.

"Flight 247 will be leaving in five minutes. Passengers, please board the plane now. " somone said over the airport's intercom.

Mimi and her parents boarded the plane immediately. Once it took off, Mimi fell fast asleep. They arrived in Japan at 5:00p.m.**(_A/N : i don't know how long it really takes to get to Japan)_**

"Mimi, Mimi. Wake up, dear. We've arrived in Japan." Mrs. Tachikawa said while shaking Mimi, trying to wake her up.

Mimi slowly awoke.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Mimi, that you have start school here tomorrow. We've already filled in a registration form over the internet for you to go to Obaida High School. You'll be in the same classes you were in, in New York." Mrs. Tachikawa informed while looking through her purse. "And here's your schedule. The principle there faxed it to us."

"Okay." Mimi simply replied.

They got off the plane and got all their luggage. Then they got their cars which was transported over to Japan by another plane. **_(A/N : i'm not sure if it's possible to do that. i know it's possible on ferries but planes, i don't know. even if it's not possible in real life, it is in my story so just bear with it.)_** They put the luggage in the cars and drove to their house which was provided by Mr. Tachikawa's boss since their old was sold to Japanese family. When they got their, they unloaded their luggage and put them in the house. They got most of the stuff where they wanted it by the time it became dark outside. All of them were tired and didn't want to do anymore work so the went to sleep. Mimi was so tired she even forgot about phoning Sora again to tell her that she was in Japan. Mimi went to sleep thinking 'Hmm...I wonder if I'll know anybody at school. I hope I do.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay so it sucks but it will get better. well at least i think it will. please review. next chapter will come soon. **

**PLZ review. i only want at least five telling me it's good. then i'll post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : this is starting to annoy me. maybe i should just say that i do own digimon and get this 'disclaimer' crap over with thinking : people with lawsuits in hand nvm. that was a bad idea. okay... I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON or anything in this story except the plot. well there kinda is no plot but who cares.**

**now on with the story**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

At 6:00p.m....before mimi went to sleep, ya i know i kinda went back in time, so what? watcha gonna do? u can't do anything so just leave it the way it is...now back to where i was....At 6:00p.m....

It was 6:00p.m. and Tai was heading to the soccer field where his game will be held at. The game starts at 6:30 so Tai thought that he should go there early and practice a little so that he could win the game for sure. He practiced for a while until some oh his team mates started showing up at around 6:20. Tai went inside to change into his soccer uniform. By the time Tai got out to the soccer field, the other team was already there and the stands were filled with people.

Sora came and was walking to the stands. Little did she now that there was somebody following here. That somebody was completely dressed in black. By the body figure, you could tell that it was a guy. He had a black hat which covered his hair totally and a pair of dark sunglasses. He wore a long black coat and black pants.

Tai looked in the crowd and saw Sora. He waved to her and she waved back. He didn't know that the guy behind her was following her before because they were already seated when Tai saw Sora.

The game began five minutes after Tai had come out of hte change room. When it was nearing the end of the game, the opposing team scored which made the score tied at 7. There were a couple seconds left in the game and Tai had the ball. He ran as fast as he could to the other end of the field. He ran so fast it was almost invisible to the human eye. He dyked out all the defensemen and made it in front of the net. He kicked the ball and...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**and that's the end of chapter 3. ya, i know it was short but i'm feeling lazy so i'm stopping it here. i'm an extremely lazy person. it's surprising that i'm actually typing this story. so review plz and chapter 4 will come soon. **

**review please. i want at least five for the next chapter to come up. it's only five. that's a small amount.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey y'all. i let my cousin read ch. 3 and she said i was mean and evil cause i ended it on a cliffhanger. hahahaha. it was a funny reaction if u ask me.**

**Disclaimer : this disclaimer thing is a piece of shit, here goes... i do not own digimon, i repeat I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**

**here goes my Chapter 4...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4**_

He kicked the ball and it hit the goal post. The ball bounced back towards him in the air. 'NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO...I can't lose now. Well, I'm not exactly losing, but I'm not winning either. I can't lose infront of Sora.' Tai thought. Then, as he saw the soccer ball heading towards him in mid-air, he headbutted it. The ball hit the inside of the goal post and bounced in. There was thirty seconds left in the game after Tai scored. The other team was a bit, okay maybe totally dumbfounded at Tai's sudden goal. After they got the ball, half their mind was still replaying Tai's goal so naturally, they didn't score within the seconds that remained. The buzzer went off, signalling that the game was over.

"Yes! We won!" Tai screamed.

Tai's team mates started to gather around Tai and congragulate him. He kept on getting compliments like "You're the best, man." and "That was awesome, Tai." and other compliments like that. Although Tai really appreciated the compliments, he really didn't want to be surrounded by his team mates right now. He wanted to be talking to Sora right now.

After everyone had said their compliments to Tai, they left to get changed. Tai, on the other hand, went straight to the stands to talk to Sora. He slowly approached her and noticed a man in black behind her. Immediately, when the man saw Tai looking at him, he began to look like he was looking for something. Tai, being who he is, thought that the man has always been looking for something and just ignored the guy and talked to Sora.

"Hey Sora!" Tai said, beaming with pride.

"Hey. That was a great play there, Tai!" Sora complimented.

Tai blushed, "Thanks. It means a lot to me coming from a great soccer player like yourself."

Sora blushed at the compliment. Tai was about to ask Sora out when he noticed the man dressed in black was still there. The game had already ended and Tai thought that he would have already found what the man was looking for but Tai thought nothing of it. He decided to ask Sora out now before he loses his nerves to do it.

"Uh Sora?" Tai began

"Ya?"

"I......I........I was......I was....wondering....if......Never mind." Tai stuttered out and quickly ran away afterwards.

'That was weird. What's up with Tai?' Sora thought to herself. She was just about to leave when she heard something from behind. It sounded like someone was cursing under their breath or something. Sora turned around and asked, "Excuse me, did you say something?"

"Uh...No." the man said in a vaguely familiar voice. Then he returned to what he was doing and Sora left. After the man saw Sora leave, he left as well.

Tai had just come home from the game and Kari, Tai's sister, was home.

"Well?" Kari asked.

"Well what?" Tai asked back.

"Do you seriously not know what I'm talking about?" Kari interrogated.

Tai though for a long five minutes and then answered, "No, actually I don't know what your talking about. In fact, I have no damn clue what your talking about."

"Ugh. Do I have to remind you of everything? How did it go with Sora?"

"Oh that. Well I kinda chickened out. Ya, I know I'm a freakin' chicken." Tai responded.

"You chickened out?!?!?!?! I can't believe you, Tai. Oh well, I guess it was your first time to ask Sora out, but next time, don't mess up."

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kari said. She picked up the phone, "Hello. Yagami residence. Kari speaking."

"Oh hey Kari. It's Matt. Could you get Tai on the phone?" Matt announced.

"Sure." Kari puts her hand over the phone and yells, "TAI! It's for you. It's Matt."

Tai takes the phone from Kari and starts talking, " Hey dude. Sup?"

"Not much. I just called to yell at you." Matt spoke.

"Oh really?" Tai said in a sarcastic tone, thinking that Matt was just joking.

"I'm serious, Tai. You chickened out on asker Sora out. You bastard! When are you ever gonna ask her, man. If you don't ask her soon, somebody else will and you'll lose your chance." Matt yelled into the phone from the other line.

"Why is everybody yelling at me? First, Kari, and now, you. I know I'm a freakin' chicken, so would you all just shut up? I'm very mad at myself so just shut up!"

"Hey, wait a minute. How did you know I chickened out. I heard what Kari was saying when she picked up the phone and she didn't mention anything about me chickening out."

"Hehehe. Would you believe I'm psychic?"

"I'm not stupid, Matt."

"Okay. Well, did ya ever notice a guy in black that sat behind Sora and was still there after the game?"

"Ya."

"Ya, well that was..."

"Yes? Go on..."

"That was..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**and i'm stopping it there cause i feel like it. last time i did something like that my cousin kept on insisting that i was evil. i, for one, do not think i'm evil.**

**review and stay tuned for chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey. i've got nothing to say so i'll just start my chapter, after the disclaimer thing of course...ahem...**

**Disclaimer : for the last time, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON so quit bothering me and mind ur own business**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5**_

"That was Izzy." Matt stated plainly.**_ (A/N : HA! i tricked u all. u all probably thought it was Matt, didn't u? well ur wrong!)_**

"I knew it was you. Wait! You said Izzy? That was him? Why would he be there dressed in black?" Tai said, confused.

"I told him to go and see if you chickened out or not. I decided to not come and bother you, so I sent Izzy. He phoned me right after he left the game and told me that you chickened out."

"No wonder I couldn't ask Sora out. You sent someone to spy on me and jynxed me somehow. Damn you, Matt." And the rest of the conversation went on like that, with Tai yelling at Matt.

Morning

Beep! Beep! Beep! It was Mimi's alarm. Mimi groaned. She reached out her hand from under her blankets and searched for the alarm on the night table. She found it and slammed it so that it would shut up. Then she began to fall asleep again.

"Mimi, wake up. It's already 8:10." Mimi's mom yelled from downstairs some time after Mimi had slammed her alarm on the night table.

Mimi quickly sat up on her bed. 'Shit! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry. She quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. Then, she changed into her school uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She did all this in a matter offifteen minutes. She drove to school and made it before the bell rang. Mimi could tell the bell hasn't rung yet cause everybody was still in the hallways talking to their friends andsheknew that classes start at 8:45.So far, Mimi didn't recognize anybody that she saw. She walked to the office to find out which locker she would be using.

Mimi knocked on the door. "Come in." the principal yelled from inside. Mimi stepped in, "Hello. You must be Mimi Tachikawa, am I right?" Mimi nodded.

"I came to find out which locker I'm supposed to use."

"Well, your locker will be locker number 275. Do you know where that is?"

"Ya. I think I do."

"Ok. I assume you already have your schedule?"

"Ya."

"Good. The teacher in your first class will assign you a guide so you know your way around the school and here are your textbooks for the school year." the principal said as she handed her the textbooks.

"Okay."

Mimi left the office and headed to her locker. As she was walking towards it, she saw someone. He seemed very familiar but she was unable to recognize him. As she walked closer, Mimi finally recognized the person. 'Oh no. Why did my locker have to be beside his? Of all people, why him? Well, at least I think it's him.' Mimi thought. As Mimi was walking closer, the person turned around and saw her, which allowed Mimi to clearly see his face and she instantly recognized him.

"YOU!" they both yelled in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**another chapter is finished. i was gonna keep on writing since it's so short, but then i thought 'nah, i won't' and so the chapter ends here (on a cliffhanger). my other cousing read this story and she said she hates me for putting it on a cliffhanger(again), but i wanted to stop it at a cliffhanger so i did and now my two cousins hate me. sigh anyways, you can probably all guess who the person is but you don't know if you're right. you could be wrong(again). and i didn't know if i should use their english or japanese names, so this is what i did : the ppl or r close to that person (friends, siblings, etc.) call them by their english name while the ppl who r not close (teachers, adults, etc) call them by their japanese name. ****now...REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**u all hate me, don't ya? my cousin says she hates my for putting too many cliffhangers. but more cliffhangers will come, now aren't ya'll so happy? anyways, thanx for all the reviews, and i have a reply to some of my reviewers :**

**SoratoFan : _i thank you for reviewing my story twice. now, i must say that i appreciate u using ur precious time to review me. thank you so very much for ur reviews._**

**mimatofan : _those r really good ideas. i think i will use them cause i'm kinda braindead after i typed up chapter 9. ya, i have chapter 7, 8, and 9 all typed up already, i just don't wanna post them until i get some reviews for my other chapter. i'll put ur ideas in one of the later chapters. and sorry to dissappoint u, but i assure u that matt and mimi r not gonna start out as friends once they see eachother._**

**Disclaimer : don't own 'em **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6**_

"YOU!" they both yelled in unison.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked, once again, in unison.

"Damn. Why, of all people, does it have to be you my locker is beside. I refuse to have a locker beside yours. I'm am so gonna go to the office and get a new one." Mimi pouted.

"Whatever." the guy answered.

Mimi sprinted to the office in ten seconds and asked for a new locker. The principal said that unfortunately, that was the only locker that's not currently being used. Mimi walked back to her locker, not looking very happy. She noticed he was still there.

"So?"

"This is the only locker left unused in the school, that means I'm gonna be stuck with you the whole year, Ishida!" Mimi said, unhappily.

"Well, bear with it, princess. Besides, you're stuck with the Matt Ishida. I'm famous, ya know. Lot's of girls would be estatic if they found out their locker was beside mine." Matt smirked and walked away, heading to his first class.

"Whatever!" Mimi yelled to Matt. She just frowned at what Matt said before. Mimi doesn't exactly like Matt because before she had moved to America, Matt would always insult her and stuff like that. He would call her a spoiled princess and other comments of the sort. He was even insulting her the day before she moved, and then he never showed up to bid her goodbye when it was the day Mimi had to leave, so now, she hates Matt.

Mimi put her stuff in her locker and grabbed the books she needed for her first two classes. She quickly went to her first class, but she didn't enter. She had to wait until the teacher said his 'introduction'.

"Hello class. Today there will be a new student joining us. Please come in." Mr. Hagashi said while looking at the door. Once Mimi walked in, all the guys were just staring at her. "May I introd-" Mr. Hagashi started but was interrupted.

"You!" Matt and Mimi said, again, in unison. "What are you doing here?" they both asked but neither of them answered.

"Ah. I see you guys know each other. Well then, Yamato, you can be Mimi's guide and show her around the school." Mr. Hagashi announced. They guys in the class were shooting Matt death glares.

"What?!?!?!" Matt and Mimi exclaimed together and looked at Mr. Hagashi.

"But..." Matt began.

"No buts, Mr. Ishida. You will be Mimi's guide and that's final." Mr. Hagashi stated as every guy in the class was once again shooting Matt death glares. "And seeing that you guys know each other, Mimi, you can sit in the empty seat beside Matt...and no refusal! Now everyone, let's begin our history class." Once again, the guys were shooting Matt death glares. They all hate Mr. Hagashi now.

After a long, boring hour of history class...

Mimi was walking down the hallway, holding her binder and books at her side. **_(A/N : i'm not good at describing things so if u don't understand what i'm saying, well then, tough luck!)_** Matt found this a perfect opportunity to pull her binder down since he was right behind her, so he did it. He used his fingers and grabbed onto the corner of Mimi's binder, then he pulled it down. This caused her binder and books to drop to the floor. Since Mimi didn't zip up her binder, when it dropped, it exploded and her papers were all over the place. She saw Matt smirk with an innocent expression, too innocent according to Mimi.

"Ishida!" Mimi yelled at Matt while she started to pick up her books from the floor. She saw a hand that started helping her pick up her books and papers. She studied him for a while and finally realized who it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**the end of my chapter 6. it isn't much of a cliffhanger but like i said at the beginning of the story, there are more cliffhangers to come.**

**review please, and i'd appreciate it if u don't flame but i don't really care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**here's my chapter 7. it's the longest chapter i have and it think it will be the longest chapter of my whole story.**

**Disclaimer : still don't own 'em and neva will so don't bother me**

-

_**Chapter 7**_

"Mimi! I knew it was you when someone called out to my brother in an angry tone. I was thinking 'who could hate Matt?' And I instantly thought of you. I can't believe you're actually back." a guy with blond hair and blues eyes said.

"TK!" Mimi exclaimed while hugging him, "It's so nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mimi, but I've got to get to class and I'm pretty sure you need to too.

Mimi locked at the clock hung in the hallway. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be late. See ya later TK." Mimi said and quickly ran off to class.

"Yup! That's Mimi all right." TK muttered to no one in particular. Then he saw a girl with brown hair walking by. "Kari!" TK yelled and ran over to her once she spotted him.

"Hey TK. You seem pretty excited. What's up?"

"Mimi's here, back in Japan. I just saw her a couple seconds ago before she ran off to her class. " TK answered as he and Kari started walking together to class. They were in all the same classes.

"Really! Oh my god! How come she didn't email us or send us a letter?"

"I dunno. I was gonna ask her but she ran off too fast. You should ask her yourself. I'm gonna go tell everyone about her arrival."

"Maybe we should plan a surprise welcom back party for her. Since you're the only one that she knows that knows of her arrival, we can all pretend we don't know and you can invite her over to your house. Then we surprise her there."

"Great idea. I'll tell Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Davis. You can inform Tai and the others."

"Okay, then it's settled." Kari said before entering the classroom.

Afterschool

By the end of school, everyone knew about Mimi coming back, except for Joe since he went to London to study more on being a doctor. Everyone would be avoiding Mimi while TK would make sure that she didn't see anyone since they were gonna go but stuff for her surprise party. TK brought Mimi to tour sites and parks even thought she kept on insisting they go to the mall. TK, of course, would always object to the idea since everyone was at the mall buying stuff, well, everyone but Matt.

Once it started getting late, Mimi went home. She was exhausted from all the walking in the parks and tours, so she went straight to bed, totally forgetting about phoning Sora.

Meanwhile, at TK's house...

Sora and Kari were the ones organizing most of the party. They were almost done when TK came back.

"Hey!" Kari exclaimed, "How'd it go with Mimi?"

"Great! I was able to persuade her from going to the mall, which is an extremely hard task to do, ya know." TK said quite proudly.

"Knowing Mimi, ya, it would've been hard. Tell us, how'd you do it?"

"I have my ways. I'm a highly intelligent human being, A simple problem like that is nothing compared to what my brain can really handle." TK replied, smirking.

"He's becoming more like his brother everyday." Sora sighed.

"Ya huh. Anyways, we should finish preparing for the party since tomorrow's Saturday and we've got nothing to do, we'll have the party tomorrow." Kari commented.

"Tomorrow is gonna be soooo fun. We can party all day!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I guess only us digidestined, but, knowing Matt, he might not come. And I guess that should be it since all of Mimi's old friends have left Obaida and since it's only her first day, most likely she hasn't made any new friends." TK suggested.

"Ya, you're right. And since Matt didn't even come help us prepare, he most likely won't come to the party." Kari confirmed.

"I'll ask him if he'll come anyways." TK said.

"So does anybody want to invite anyone else in particular, like your boyfriend or girlfriend?" Sora asked.

Everyone shook their heads 'no' and finished preparing for the party. After, they all went home, except TK since the party was gonna be held at his house. He phoned his brother and asked if he was gonna come to Mimi's surprise welcome back party.

"I'll think about it." Matt said in a not-very-excited voice.

"Okay. The party's at 12:00 noon since we know Mimi isn't a morning person. If you don't come by 12:15p.m. we'll just start the party without you."

"Whatever," Matt replied, "bye." Then he hung up after TK said bye as well.

The Next Morning

Ding, ding, ding. It was TK's doorbell.

"Holy shit! What are you guys doing at 10:30 in the morning?" TK asked once he saw who it was.

"We decided to come here early to make sure everything goes as planned." Sora replied. Behind her was the rest of the gang, well, most of the rest of the gang. Matt wasn't there.

"Oh."

"Well are you gonna let us in or not? We can't exactly do anything standing at your door." Tai said.

"Oh right." TK replied and opened the door wider to let them in.

Then they started discussing what they had planned.

"Okay, so TK, make sure you find a way for Mimi to come here and not make it look suspicious." Sora confirmed.

"No problem." TK answered.

After they went through the whole procedure, it was 11:00. There was still an hour left so they just watched TV and passed the time doing other things. Once it was around 11:45, TK left to get Mimi. He arrived and Mimi's mom answered the door.

"Hello, TK." Mimi's mom greeted. **_(A/N : for those of u who are wondering how Mimi's mom know who he is, TK took Mimi home yesterday and that's why she knows who he is)_**

"Hi. Is Mimi here? I was gonna show her around Obaida some more." TK said.

"She's still sleeping, and might I say that she is not a morning person. She is really hard to wake up."

"Don't worry. I know just how to wake her up." TK responded, then screamed towards the stairs, "MIMI! WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL!"

In less than one minute, Mimi was downstairs, fully dressed and hair brushed.

Mrs. Tachikawa looked at TK, bewildered. "Why didn't I ever think of that. That was record time, Mimi."

"See, I told you I knew how to wake her up."

"Aren't we gonna go to the mall?" Mimi asked, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, now let's go. Bye, Mrs. Tachikawa." TK said before leaving.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mimi. Bye, TK. Have a good time." Mimi's mom commented before they left through the door.

TK was 16 and had just gotten his liscense a couple months ago, so he was able to drive. He was an excellent driver for someone who just got his liscense.

"Shit. I forgot my wallet at my house. We've got to stop at my house, first. Then, we can go to the mall." TK suddenly announced while he was driving and he drove back to his house.

"We're here. Wanna come in and check it out?" TK asked while turning off the engine.

"Sure. Why not." They both stepped out of the car and walked up to TK's doorstep. He opened the door so Mimi could go inside.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted the second Mimi step foot in the house, "Welcome back, Mimi!" Mimi was flabberghasted.

"OH MY GOD! Thanks you guys. How did you all know I came back. I mean, I didn't call or mail or anything and I'm sorry 'bout that but it was an immediate flight so I had to pack and I didn't have time to call."

"TK told us and don't worry about it. We all know how much you pack when going somewhere."

"Whatever. I'm so happy everyone came to welcome me back to Obaida."

"Well not _everyone_ came. One person didn't and that would be Matt." TK replied, finally actually coming into the house.

"Well, I don't care if he comes or not." Mimi stated.

"Seems like I'm not welcome here. I might as well leave then." said a tall figure standing in the doorway, about to turn around.

"No, Matt. You've got to stay. It'll be fun." Sora said pulling Matt into the house. He didn't seem very happy.

"No, no." Mimi ogjected, "He can leave if he wants. It makes no difference to me."

"Matt, you have to stay. Mimi even said she didn't care if you stayed or not so you might as well stay." Sora commented.

"But that's not what I meant when I said that." Mimi objected again but nobody was listening since they didn't really want to start an arguement.

They decided to play Truth or Dare. Izzy went first.

"Okay. Tai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the product of 37 and 41?" Izzy asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Umm, Izzy, that's not the kind of questions you ask in truth or dare." Mimi stated.

"Really. Oh well. Too late now. Tai you still have to answer my question."

"Umm...let me think."

"Wow! Tai's thinking, now that's one thing I thought I'd never see in my lifetime." Matt joked.

"Shut up, Matt. I'm still thinking." Tai said, then thought 'What number should I choose?...I know! 1517. Since my soccer number is 15 and Sora's is 17, if you combined them, it would be 1517.' **_(A/N : those aren't their actual soccer numbers, i just made them up.)_**

"1517." Tai finally answered.

Izzy looked at Tai in amazement and was gawking. He was speechless. Matt, seeing Izzy's reaction, quickly calculated the answer and realized why Izzy was so shocked and dumbfounded.

"Whoa. Tai's right, the answer really is 1517. Quick, somebody, call the Guinness World Records." Matt said sarcastically.

Davis quickly got up, went to the phone, looked for the number in the phone book, and started dialing. Everyone sweatdropped. Before Davis finished dialing the number, he noticed everyone was shaking their heads in what seemed like disappointment.

"What!" Davis exclaimed loudly.

They all sweatdropped again and thought, 'Does he still not know that Matt/I was using sarcasm?'

"Davis, put the phone down." TK ordered.

"But Matt said to dial the number for Guinness World Records." Davis protested.

Everyone sweatdropped once again and fell down anime-style.

"Just put down the phone, Davis." Kari ordered.

"Ok." Davis replied and put the phone down, not wanting to disobey or disappoint Kari. **_(A/N : too late for that, huh? i'm talking about the disappointing part, incase u didn't know)_**

They started to play more games and at about 6:30pm, both Kari and TK announced that they had to leave.

"I have to meet Yiro at my house. We're going to a movie." Kari explained.

"And I have to go pick up Suki for our date." TK explained.

"Wait! Who are Yiro and Suki?" Mimi asked, confused.

"My boyfriend/girlfriend." they said in unison.

"Oh. Well, have a good time." Mimi muttered. 'I've got to get them together. They're like the perfect couple. I have to find a way to get them together, but how? I know! I'll...'

-

**the end of my chapter 7 has come. it's my longest chapter so far (and also the most boring, if u ask me). i don't think i'll have another chapter as long as this. i suck at making chapters so, ya. anyways, i'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger or not. it doesn't seem much like one, since originally there wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger (what i meant by 'originally' is that i have the chapters written on paper, but the story isn't finished), but i don't break my promises so i tried to make this a cliffhanger, it's really bad isn't it? anyways, review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**my chapter 8. it's mainly about TK and it's pretty short. hope u enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : i have never owned them and never will**

_**Chapter 8**_

"I'll...do NOTHING. They'll eventually realize they're perfect for each other. I'll probably get in theirwayif I did anything to try and set them up, so I'll just relax." Mimi thought, then continued partying.

TK and Kari left the party early so they could spend time with their girlfriend/boyfriend.

"Want me to give you a ride back to your house?" TK offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to be late for your date with Suki just because of me."

"It's no problem."

"Okay. Thanks."

They drove, well, technically TK drove, to Kari's house. While in the car, they talked and enjoyed each other's company. Then, they finally reached the Yagami residence.

"Bye TK. Thanks for the ride."

"No prob. See ya, Kari!"

Then, TK left to pick up Suki. Somehow, he was extremely happy after talking and spending time at the party with Kari. He picked up Suki and they went to watch a movie. They watched Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. **_(A/N : it was the first chick flick that popped into my mind.)_** Although TK didn't really like watching chick flicks, but being the gentlemen that he was, he let Suki pick the movie and so he was stuck watching Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. After they finished the movie, they had dinner at a fancy French restaurant. **_(A/N : i didn't feel like making up a name for a French restaurant, so ya.) _**After dinner, TK dropped off Suki and escorted her to the door. Then, he suddenly thought 'That was one boring date. I mean, I feel happier just talking to Kari than going on a whole date with Suki.'

'That's 'cause you like her.' a voice said while TK was walking back to his car.

"Who said that?" TK asked out loud.

'It's me, your conscience, you dumbass.'

'Oh. Well, of course I like Suki, she's my girlfriend.' Tk thought and started driving his car back home.

'I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about Kari.'

'Oh...I don't like her that way.'

'Liar. You so like her.'

'Do not.'

'Do to.'

'Do not.'

'Do to.'

'Do not.'

'Do to. And I can prove it.'

'No you can't. You're my fricken conscience for god's sake. What can you DO to prove something. You're not exactly a living thing that can move.'

'Oh ya. You're right.'

'Stupid.'

'I'm not stupid.'

'Ya, you are.'

'No, I'm not and you do like Kari, even though I can't prove anything.'

'Yes, you are and no, I don't'

'Do to.'

'Do not.'

'Do to.'

'Do not.'

'Do to.'

'Do not. How much do you care to bet?'

'You can't make a bet with me. I'm your conscience. How in the world are you possibly gonna give me money, huh? Now who's the stupid one?'

'Shut up, you stupid conscience.'

'Okay. Fine. Don't listen to me, but you will see that I am right.'

'Man, I really got to see a doctor. I'm having conversations with my conscience.' TK thought to himself, no longer talking to his conscience. 'I think I'll see the doctor tomorrow or something.'

And with that he continued driving back to his house. The rest of the way there, all he could think about was what his conscience was telling him. When he finally arrived and got out of his car, he mumbled to himself, "Do I really like Kari?"

"You like who?" a voice said from infront.

**yay. another chapter done. hope u review and no flames please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**well, here is my chapter 9. and i shall reply to my reviewers**

**KoumiLoccness: ya...i had no clue what u meant by that, but i blocked u cause i know ur one who flames**

**Angel: it is a mimato, with taiora and takari. anyways, it's a hate-turn-love kinda story. and matt and mimi will be "together" soon. (notice the emphasis on together) u might wonder why i put quotes around 'together' but u will know soon. and no, i shall not tell u now what i meant by it. and ch. 13 or 14 might be of some interest to u, cause well it has more of uh...mimato romance...in a way...not really...but yes...anyways, u'll have to read to find out. thanx for the review**

**ghikiJ: thanks for the review, and u'll have to read this chapter to find out who it is**

**Isabel Black: i will go on with my fic, as u can see. and thanks for the review**

**Takari lady aka D-3: thanks for the review**

**kawaii-leena: thanks for the review. ya, i was laughing at that part too, i crack myself up writing this fic**

**Disclaimer: sigh i don't own 'em, unfortunately**

**Chapter 9**

"Well, who did you say you liked?"

"T-Tai! I didn't say anything about liking anybody. You must've been hearing things." TK stuttered out.

"Hmmm...Ya, probably. Anyways, I gotta go. See ya, dude." Tai replied and left the party.(A/N : the party was at tk's house incase ya'll forgot.)

'Phew. That was close. Tai would've exploded if he knew I liked Kari. He doesn't even trust Yiro and he's been dating Kari for some time now. **_(A/N : my cousin read this and got confused so just in case some of u also get confused, i'll clarify something; tai let kari date yiro bc he wanted her to be happy, but he doesn't fully trust yiro even though yiro didn't do anything. tai doesn't trust anybody that dates kari unless he knows the person well. ya'll should understand now.)_** WAIT! Did I just admit I like Kari? Stupid conscience got me thinking weird.' TK thought as he walked into his house. He saw that everyone had already left, except Mimi.

"Hey Mimi. Why are you still here?" TK asked.

"Because you're the only one that knows where my house is. When everyone else left, they didn't have their car, so I couldn't get a ride from them. Well, Matt had a car, but because he was Matt, I didn't want a ride from him. Now, let's go. I've got to go home now, ya know."

"Ah, yes, right. Okay then, let's go."

They went outside and into TK's car. TK drove Mimi back to her house and they said bye.

The Next Day

TK woke up and decided he really would see a doctor, just to make sure he was still sane. He got ready and drove to the doctor to get a check-up. When TK arrived, the doctor agreed to see him. He told the doctor of his problems while the doctor did the usual doctor stuff.

"Hmm...I think you should go see a psychologist."

"What!" TK exclaimed.

"You need to see a psychologist." the doctor confirmed.

"What! I came all the way here and all you tell me is that I need to see a psychologist? What kind of a doctor are you? You're supposed to help me, not send me somewhere else to get help." TK retorted. 'Was that just me, or did I act a whole lot like Matt? Man, this is not a good thing.' he thought afterwards.

"How about I don't charge you anything and you can leave." the doctor said in a shaky voice, a bit scared of TK.

"Oh no, I shall pay for the check-up. Thank you for your help, Doctor." TK said politely.

"Okay." the doctor replied uncertainly, and then thought, 'What is up with this guy and his sudden mood changes? It's almost insane.'

TK paid for his check-up and left. 'I think I'll go see a psychologist some other time. Right now, I really need to think things over.' TK thought.

Yagami Residence

Kari was sitting on her bed in her room. She no longer shared a room with Tai so she had much more privacy.

'Argh...Why do I keep thinking about him? I've been thinking about him a lot after he started dating that Suki. Ahh...I'm thinking about him again, you're dating Yiro for god's sake.' Kari thought to herself while hitting her head with the palm of her hand.

Through a tiny space in the doorway, Tai saw what Kari was doing. 'What da hell is up with her?' Tai thought. Then he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kari said, "Hey Tai. Sup?"

"Hey. Nothing. What were you doing hitting your head with your hand?"

"Huh? I-I-I wasn't, uh, hitting my head. I was, uh, scratching it. Ya, that's it, I was scratching my head 'cause it was itchy. You must've been seeing things, Tai. Ya, well, I'm gonna, uh, go take a shower and wash my hair." Kari stuttered and got some clothes she could wear after she took her shower.

'Whoa! I must be having some problems. First, I thought TK said something and now I thought I saw something. I think I need to see a doctor. In fact, I think I'll go right now.

Ring! Ring! Ring! It was the telephone.

"Hey! Yagami residence. Tai speaking."

"Hey dude. It's me, Matt. Sup?"

"Not much. I was just about to go to the doctor to make sure there's absolutely nothing wrong with me. It seems I've been having problems lately."

"Great! You're finally gonna go see a doctor. I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna go see a doctor. You can finally solve all the mental problems you got."

"Just shut up, would ya? I'm serious."

"Whoever said I wasn't being serious?"

"Why you...I oughtta..."

"..."

"I got to go. Bye you jackass." Tai said and quickly hung up before Matt got a chance to say his farewell.

Tai exited the house and got his car. He drove to the doctor and the doctor agreed to do a check-up for him.

"Hmm...Apparently, there's nothing wrong with you. Everything is perfectly fine."

"What! Impossible! What kind of a doctor are you? I drove in my car all the way here and you tell me there's nothing wrong! You need more education. I'm sure there's something wrong, now you better help me."

"M-Maybe you should just solve this yourself. Y-You can leave now. I won't charge you anything."

"Oh no. I'm paying you. Do you really think I would be so irresponsible as to not pay for something I should pay for? Here's your money." Tai said and left.

'What has the world come to? Two crazy and insane people here in one day. That's it. I'm moving tomorrow. Better book some plane tickets now.' the doctor thought and went to dial the phone number for the airport.

Tai (not his p.o.v.)

"Damn that stupid doctor, couldn't help me at all." Tai muttered to himself while driving home. After he got home, he realized something. 'What if there really isn't anything wrong with me and I actually did hear what I heard and I did actually see what I saw? Hmm...maybe, just maybe...' Tai thought and grinned.

**another chapter finished. man, it's another long chapter. probably my second longest or longest. please review and again no flames please but if u do flame, i'll just ignore it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey ya'll. i am back with a new chapter. and it's really short.**

**and here is my reply to my reviewers to show my gratitude for them...**

**_deb's:_ heh, well, right now, there's not much mimato. ya, i've noticed, but the mimato moments will slowly come and increase in number too. hope u enjoy chapter 10, or maybe u'd like ch. 11 cause there's this part in there that's well, not really mimato but ya it is. but i can tell u that ch. 14 DOES have mimato. just wait for the chappie.**

**_digimon-Taiora:_ yo, my dear cousin. so, cus, u finally decided to review me, eh? and yes, i am happy that u reviewed, in fact, i'm happy when anyone reviews me.**

**_Genna:_ well, i haven't exactly, uh, planned out how mimi and matt are gonna get together, but i will. it's my soul duty to get them together in this fic. they shall get together, no matter what, so don't worry, they WILL be together. i'll make it happen at some point.**

**_Angel:_ thank you. i'm very glad that someone likes my fic. it brings a tear to my eye to think that ppl actually read and like this story. so thank you for the review.**

**_Anime-Crazz:_ yay, i got a new reviewer. anyways, i'm glad u like it. i'll try to update as early as i can.**

**Disclaimer: again, i must say that i do not own digimon, u happy?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

The next day was Monday so naturally they all had school. Mimi was, once again, complaining about having a locker next to Matt. Their first class was Health.

"Okay class, for these last two months, we will be working one project. It's also the last project and will greatly affect your mark. It will be worth 40 of your grade in this class. You will be paired up with another person in this class and you shall pretend to be a married couple. Each couple will have a baby doll that is made to act like a real baby. You will be graded on how well you treat the "baby" and how you act towards your partner. Each of you will have a job and a budget you must stay on. You will be graded on how well you work and if you can buy all the things you need but still stay on the budget. Will all the girls please come up here and draw a name from the hat." Mrs. Hatoshi explained.

All the girls of the class went up to draw a slip of paper with a name on it from the hat. Every girl, except Mimi, was wishing they would get Matt's name. Mimi decided to draw last so that she doesn't have as big a chance to draw Matt's name since somebody in front would probably have drawn his name by the time it was her turn.

"Okay, once you draw a name, say it out loud and go stand somewhere with your partner so I can write down the names." Mrs. Hatoshi ordered.

The girls started drawing names. Once it was Mimi's turn, nobody had drawn Matt's name. Mimi looked in the hat and saw that there were two folded slips of paper. She closed her eyes and reached in. At the same time, both Matt and Mimi were praying: 'Please not, please...' Mimi grabbed a piece of paper, opened it up and yelled...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ah...another one of my infamous endings: a cliffhanger. yes, i did, i just had to stop it there. review please and don't flame. ya, and that was the absolute shortest chapter ever**


	11. Chapter 11

**aren't u all happy that i am updating again? now u won't be bothered by my last cliffy. anyways, there's a volleyball part in here that my cousin made up. she said that i had to mention that the volleyball thing was her idea, but the wording of what happened is still my work.**

**Disclaimer: i will never own it and i don't own it now**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

Mimi grabbed a piece of paper and yelled, "Haru." (A/N: i have an urge to just end my chapter right here, i dunno why though, but i'm not gonna end it here)

'Phew. That was close. I would've failed this class if I was Mimi's partner.' Matt thought.

"Eh! He's not here." Mimi commented out loud.

"Yes. And there's a girl missing too...Ah! Tara is missing." Mrs. Hatoshi observed.

Ring! Ring! Ring! It was the phone in the classroom.

"Hello! Kageru Hatoshi speaking here." Mrs. Hatoshi listened for a while. "Yup...Okay...Okay...Bye!"

Then she turned back to the students. "Okay. Well, as you can see, I just got a phone call from the principal. She just informed me that Haru is not going to be attending school because his relative in England is sick and he has to go see them. And Tara is moving to North America somewhere so she and her family decided that she's not going to finish her school year here and finish it in North America. So, that leaves two of you without a partner...Matt and Mimi, well that's perfect, you two can be a couple.

Matt and Mimi were just staring at the teacher in disbelief while everyone just glared at them. The girls were glaring at Mimi and the guys were shooting death glares at Matt.

"Now that we've got everyone paired up, let's give you all a job." Mrs. Hatoshi exclaimed.

Matt got a job as a rock star/singer and Mimi got a job as fashion designer.

"And you actually have to 'work'. I'll sign you guys different assignments." Mrs. Hatoshi said.

"Aww...Do we have to?" a guy asked.

"Yes, and if you don't, you get an F."

After Mrs. Hatoshi said that, the bell rang. Everyone left their Health class and went to their next class.

On the way there, Mimi was muttering to Matt, "Ugh, I can't believe I'm so jinxed as to have you as my partner. First, I have to have a locker beside yours and now this. Oh my God, I'll have to spend the next two months with you. NOOO!"

"Oh, shut up. You should be happy. You're supposedly married to me. Lot's of chicks wouldn't get the chance." Matt replied.

"I feel sorry for anyone who would want to be married to you. I wonder when they last went to see the optometrist."

"Oh, well, I feel the same for those who WANT to be married to you."

"Why you...I oughtta..."

"What? What could you do to me? Huh?" Matt replied and walked away, leaving a very pissed off Mimi.

The day went by smoothly if you exclude Mimi and Matt's constant bickering at each other.

Throughout the whole day, every girl in Mimi's health class was glaring at her. Mimi's last class was gym and they were still glaring at her. Mimi couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you all glaring at me today?" Mimi asked.

Sora, who was in Mimi's gym class, answered. "Oh, I dunno, other than the fact that the all the guys are drooling over you and the fact that Matt got to be your partner for your health class, I really don't know why they're all glaring at you." Sora's voice was totally dripping with sarcasm.

"How did you know Matt was my partner when you're not in my health class?" Mimi questioned.

"Words spread quickly." Sora simply answered.

"Oh! Well, to all you people glaring at me, I totally did not want Matt to be my partner. Anyone other than him would be great. So stop glaring at me." Mimi said to everyone in the change room. But, unfortunately for her, nobody listened to her, and they just continued glaring. Mimi started changing and left the change room with Sora.

After all the girls come out of the change room, their teacher announced what they were gonna do that day, which was volleyball. The teacher told them to form their own team. All the very popular girls formed a team while Mimi, Sora, and the not-so-popular people formed a team.

Tai and Matt had a free period and came to watch the girls play. Actually, only Tai wanted to come, Matt just got dragged by Tai to come watch. The girls on the popular team saw Matt and they wanted to win so that they could prove to Matt that they were better people than he thinks they are.

"Damn you, Tai. This is a total waste of my time. I could've gone home early and be sleeping right now. Why the hell did you have to drag me to watch them play volleyball? I really hate you, Tai." Matt complained.

"Shut up. They're about to play volleyball, and I dragged you here because Sora's going to be playing and I have to give her moral support."

"What does talking have anything to do with the game starting and what do I have to do with you giving Sora moral support?"

"Nothing." Tai simply replied.

"I really hate you, Tai." Matt said, frustrated.

Tai didn't really pay attention to what Matt just said, since his mind was focused on only one person, Sora.

Mimi's team was doing pretty good but the team they were against was also doing pretty good. The game was pretty fierce, whenever one team got a point, the other team would catch up.

The period was almost over and Mimi's team needed one more point to win the game. The "popular" team served and someone on Mimi's team bumped the volleyball back. The other team bumped it back. It kept on going like that for quite a while. Then, as the ball went over the net, Mimi jumped up and spiked the ball. The ball was flying at the speed of light. It flew past a player on the other side so fast that her hair was blowing like it was in the wind. Then, everyone heard a smack.

"Whoa!" Matt said, surprised. "That was unbelievable."

Tai didn't reply, he was still staring admiringly at Sora.

"TAI!" Matt yelled, but not very loudly. "TAI!" Matt yelled again, still at the same volume and Tai still didn't reply. "TAI! If you don't answer, I'll tell Sora that you hate her."

"Huh? NO! DON'T!" Tai said, finally answering Matt. "So, what were you saying before?"

"Never mind. I'm leaving." Matt replied and left. As he was leaving, he thought about Mimi's unbelievable spike of the volleyball. 'Maybe she's not as weak as I think, but then again, that could have just been a fluke. This is Mimi here, she couldn't have possibly done that by skill. Why am I wasting my time thinking about this anyway? I've got better things to do.' Matt thought as he walked out of the school.

The bell rang for the end of school. The girls walked back to the change room to change and go home.

"Ahhhhhh! I broke a nail and I just got a manicure yesterday. Mimi Tachikawa, this is all your fault." the head cheerleader said, pointing at Mimi. She blamed it on Mimi since, right at this moment, she despises Mimi. Why? Because Mimi got Matt as a partner in health AND Mimi also caused her team to lose the volleyball game.

"Aww. That's too bad. But does it look like I care?" Mimi replied.

"Well you should care. I can always humiliate you infront of the school."

"Ooohh. I'm shaking in my shoes." Mimi said, sarcastically.

"Grr...I hate you, Mimi Tachikawa."

"That's nice. I hate you too. Life is all good."

"Don't talk to me like that. Do you know who I am and what I can do?"

"Yes, I do know. You're a snobby, stuck up bitch that can do, well, nothing." Mimi said, matter-of-factly.

"Grr...You just watch." She said and walked away from Mimi and her group that was with her, followed her.

"Whoa. That was incredible, Mimi." Sora complimented, "No one has ever talked back to Sihara like that before."

"That THING has a name. Hmm...Never knew that such unimportant species living on earth would have a name. Strange world we live in." Mimi commented, making Sora laugh.

Mimi and Sora finished changing and went home, since gym was their last class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yes, as u can see, i was not able to end it on a cliffhanger. sad, eh? aren't u all disappointed? i enjoyed writing this chapter especially the arguments. but i liked the last argument the best. ya, if i had an argument with somebody like the sihara person i made up, i would say basically what mimi said because that's how i made the argument. i kinda place myself in that position and then i'll know what she should say. Anyways, review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**i had writer's block after i finished chapter 11. it took a long time for me to come up with chapter 12. well, now i have come up with something for chapter 12. well actually, an anonymous reviewer (mimatofan) gave me this idea when she read my chapter 5. and so, i am gonna use the idea. so basically the plot is not 100 percentmine. anyways, i hope u enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: i do not own digimon so let me live in peace**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolei were all walking together down the hall during lunch. As they were walking, Mimi noticed something on the bulletin board. She went over to look at it. Sora, Kari, and Yolei all followed her since they wanted to know what Mimi was looking at.

"Look! It's about a music talent show they're having. We should all join as a band." Mimi suggested.

"Ya, but we need to be able to play instruments." Sora stated.

"Well, I can play the guitar." Mimi said.

"I can play the bass." Sora told the others.

"I can play the piano." Yolei informed.

"And I can play the drums." Kari said.

They all looked at Kari in disbelief. They couldn't believe that Kari could play the drums.

"What!" Kari exclaimed. "Tai learned how to play the drums and I always used to watch him play and now I can play it."

Then, they all quit looking at her in disbelief.

"Well, then, we should join since we can all play instruments. Can you guys sing?" Mimi asked.

"Ya." they all replied at once.

"Great! Let's join the talent show. We'll start everything out about who's the lead singer and all that stuff later. Right now, we have to go enter the talent show." Mimi said and ran off to sign them up for the talent show. But then, she came running back towards them.

"Um...I just realized that we need a band name to enter the talent show." Mimi spoke.

"Uh...I dunno what we should call ourselves." Sora said.

"Me neither." Kari and Yolei said in unison.

They all stood there, thinking, for like five minutes.

"I know!" Mimi exclaimed, "We should call ourselves the Teen Angels." **_(A/N: yes, I know, stupid name. but it just popped into my head so I used it.)_**

"Sure. I can't think of anything else so I guess we'll use that." Sora replied.

All of them went to sign up for the talent show. After they signed up. Mimi was extremely excited, a bit too excited. She was hyper all day long and some would walk by and wonder if she had gone insane or something.

"Have you got issues or something? Cause the way you're acting is freaking everybody out." Matt said to Mimi as he saw her in the hall.

"I don't have any issues, I'm just extremely happy." Mimi replied cheerfully. **_(A/N: whoa, she's cheerful around matt. now that proves she really is extremely happy.)_**

"And why are you so happy?"

"Because I made a band and we're entering the music talent show."

"Really? Well, good luck then, you'll need it."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you doubting my abilities, Ishida?"

"Definitely." Matt replied, casually.

"Well, I'll show you. I'm gonna win this competition and prove that I can sing."

"Ya, like when hell freezes. If you win, I'll give you fifty bucks." Matt replied. **_(A/N: i dunno what the Japanese currency is so i'm gonna use Canadian currency.)_**

This pissed off Mimi and it ended her cheerful mood. She was now totally determined to win the talent show.

"Okay, if I win, you give me fifty bucks and do what I say for one day." Mimi challenged.

"Why should I make a bet with you on that? What's in it for me?"

"If I lose, I'll serve you and do whatever you want for two weeks."

Matt thought about it for a while, "Deal." Then they shook hands on it.

After school, Sora, Kari, and Yolei were all at Mimi's house so they could discuss things about the band like who's gonna be the lead singer and all that stuff.

"Okay, so I play the guitar, Sora plays the bass, Kari plays the drums, and Yolei plays the piano." Mimi confirmed while looking at them when she said their names.

"What guitar do you play anyways, Mimi?" Kari asked.

"The electric guitar." Mimi said, plainly. **_(A/N: the electric guitar is my favorite instrument, but i don't own one. sad.)_**

This time, they all looked at Mimi in disbelief. They never would have thought Mimi would know how to play the electric guitar. They all thought that she would know how to play the acoustic guitar or something like that.

"What? My parents made me choose either I do ballet or learn to play the electric guitar. My dad used to play the electric guitar so that's how that suggestion was there. Anyways, I can't stand on my toes cause it freakin hurts, so I chose to learn how to play the electric guitar." Mimi explained.

"Ohhh..." Sora, Kari, and Yolei all said at once.

"Ya...So...Who's gonna be our lead singer?" Mimi asked.

"You!" they all replied at once.

"Me?"

"Ya, you. Who else do ya think?" Sora said.

"Okay then. Should we have any dance moves?" Mimi questioned.

"I dunno. We'll think of that later. Don't we have to make up a song?" Kari asked.

"Ya, we do." Mimi answered, as if she had just realized that they needed a song.

"Then we should do that first and then we'll see if we should include dance moves with it." Sora suggested.

"Okay." Mimi agreed.

So the spent the whole evening thinking of a song. But, of course, they were only thinking about what the song should be about. They haven't thought of any lyrics. They had a whole week until the talent show, so they didn't worry much about it, even though they still had more things to do, like shopping for an outfit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sigh once again, i was unable to end on a cliffhanger. o well. And I'm sorry that this chapter might seem a bit boring bc I'm such a terrible writer. anyways, i need u guys to tell me if i should just use a song by someone for mimi's band to sing or should i make up my own song, although I suck at making songs and it would take about a year for me to come up with a decent song. And so I suppose u would all want me to just choose a song. Well I suck at deciding these kinda things, so I want u guys to decide for me. And if it's a Japanese song could u please send me the lyrics cause I dunno how u find them. Please review and suggest a song.**


End file.
